Smile
by Rei Monosashi
Summary: "You keep trying to protect the people you love, but who is going to protect you?" "Anyone who's up for the job, I suppose." "Keep lookin' no one here's goin' ta." That was a lie, and he knew it. GinxToshiro, GrimmxUlqui


**A/N: This may be skippy, just a it. I don't know, ut until I get "Emotionaly Retarded" updated, I hope this story can keep you guys entertained. I know there are a few GinxToshi fics out their, and basically every one of them has him either being kidnapped, or raped in some way. So, yeah Thats basically what this is. I fail.**

The sun went down as Hitsugaya walked back to his living quarters. The Seireitei was at piece again after Aizen left. However, some part of Hitsugaya was uneasy, but why should he be, the worst was over, right? Unfortunately no. What the Shinigami did not realize was that Aizen lived, and was beginning to prepare for the war that was inevitably to come in the winter. It seemed as though everyone but the young Taichou had healed from the shock. Faces smiled and waved to each other as Hitsugaya unlocked his door and found his bed. It had been a long stressful day, and he wondered briefly if he could take the day off tomorrow. Of course, he knew the answer, Matsumoto Rangiku; his busty lieutenant would never get anything done.

He lie their trying desperately to think of something other that the fox man who had flitted in and out of his dreams for weeks. He tried to think of that Kurosaki boy who had saved them, or Hinamori, his childhood friend who was in a coma-like state.

Deciding to think of Kurosaki, the latter to painful, he thought over the fact that the orange haired boy had been attacked by an unknown enemy, resulting in him and some others going to the material world. It wasn't brilliant, but it was something to make Toshiro forget that one man. Although he tried, he could still see a mocking smile and slitted eyes before he fell completely asleep.

He had awakened at dawn, that was usual now, and after a quick breakfast of Kim chi, he made his way to the Senkai gates. Matsumoto, Ayesawa Yumichika a primp looking man with short black-blue hair, and Madarame Ikkaku a bald man with red marks near his eyes, awaited him. "Hello, Taichou! Did you sleep well," Rangiku's cheerful voice said loudly. Said boy looked at her through half lidded eyes, how the hell was she so cheery at this hour, she was never usually awake now. "Hn." He was not in the mood for talking, he hadn't slept well, he kept waking up either in a cold sweat or to see a figure creeping over him. The gates opened and they stepped through, the first time you ever past through it feels as if you're losing something, you power and capabilities, cut more half to form into the squads flower somewhere on your body.

Toshiro remembered the time when he went on his first mission to the material world, he had wanted the badge on his lower back, and it ended up looking like a tramp stamp. God, he was such an idiotic childish brat back then!

Toshiro had not gotten used to the odd sensation; it seemed to leave him feeling drained and vulnerable, just like when he spoke with Ichimaru. They appeared at Urahara's shop, the gleeful shopkeeper gave them their gigai's to get into and there gikongai (or soul candy) and then directed them to Ichigo Kurosaki's house.

The walk there was short, and after sneaking into the attic (while Toshiro went around to Kurosaki's window) He had explained that who Ichigo fought were Vasto Lordes, he also mentioned "Also, while on this mission, we have no where to stay."

"Well you can't stay here, it'll be too crowded, Rukia's already here!" Ichigo argued. "What! Not even me?" Rangiku exclaimed batting her lashes.

"Hell no…" Rangiku made a move to unbutton her shirt, Hitsugaya looked away slightly pink while the two quarreled.

"No you can't try to seduce me; I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Then how come you're peeking?" Rukia accused placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh well, I'll just stay with Orihime!" Rangiku jumped and giggled.

It was getting late and the sun was just of the horizon painting the sky orange, Hitsugaya walked with Rangiku towards Inoue Orihime's house, while the others headed elsewhere. The silence wasn't awkward, but it was there. Toshiro hadn't really spoken much; he missed how open he used to be with Rangiku.

The busty woman skipped down the street earning stares. How much he would give to have things normal again, he could tell Matsumoto was hurt by Gin leaving as much as he was, though she said nothing. The walk was longer than he expected, although he guessed it would have been quicker if they had talked. When they finally reached the house, Toshiro sat on the roof not wanting to impose.

"Fine, I'll just get a nice, warm, comfy bed!" Rangiku said and knocked on the door. Five minutes later, he could hear the bath water running from inside and he noticed how badly he needed one.

"This place is a lot hotter than the Soul Society," he muttered closing his eyes. Far off he could hear the laughing as children played in the dark, the passing of cars, the murmur of people as the passed, he could hear his own calm breaths, and also the giggling of Rangiku and Orihime as they ate there food. Suddenly the roof gave a jerk, his eyes shot open and he popped a gikongai in his mouth, a giant tear appeared in the sky, "Arrancar?" he said disbelieving. Rangiku was by his side in a flash, they had to fight, and that was obvious. A lanky man with a bone fragment on his head and hands stopped in front of them followed by a much fatter man with a bone fragment near his eyes and forehead.

"I am Shawlong Qufang." There swords connected and the lanky man smirked, it, like all smirks he recieves from various oopnents, had a meaning Hitsugaya could not uncover.

"I am Juban Tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The man who sat in a throne like chair took note of how the smiling man to his right squirmed in discomfort every so often; he himself grew in anticipation on whether or not the boy had enough power. Aizen had stationed Ulquiorra to watch a certain white haired captain; it would be delightful if Toshiro was indeed who they needed to help proceed his goal to get the Oken. Of course, he had sent someone just below espada level, and then it would be time to gather him and bring the small taichou to Hueco Mundo. If all went according to plan, that is.

Hitsugaya stood blood dripping from his forehead to under his eyes; he had just used his limit release to defeat the Arrancar that had been unusually powerful. Loosing his footing, he fell from the sky, "Captain!" Rangiku had shouted dashing to catch him. The small boy landed lightly in her arms and a look of concern was on her face, "Are you all right Captain?" She asked him, he gave her a small smile and nodded, she set him down.

For some reason Hitsugaya had become clumsy. Maybe the problem was the gigai he had been in before the attack had slowed him down and made him clumsy… Like it was doing now. He rubbed the spot on his foot that he hit when walking by the coffee table, it hurt.

He swore and jumped a little, that hadn't happened in a while. Nor had he ever bumped into the wall during the night while getting a glass of water, currently he had two bruises on his ankle and thigh, and one bump forming on his forehead, not to mention a wet spot on the front of his shirt. Why was he cursed? Shaking his head, he made his back to his room with his now half empty cup of water. When he got there, he had expected the window to be shut, and to be alone in the room. Instead, what he found was his window opened and the curtains dancing in the wind, and a familiar figure leaning against his wall. "Long time no see, eh, Shiro-chan?" Ichimaru Gin stood with a wide grin on his face appearing happy. Hitsugaya on the other hand, wanted to scream.

"'S been a while, hasn' it Shiro-chan?" The man looked quite at ease standing there; he didn't look bothered at the boys shocked appearance either. "Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya whispered feeling his cheeks heat up. He thanked God that it was a dark room. Gin seemed to sense the boys fears, making his grin widen. Although there was something other than fear, Ichimaru couldn't place it though. "Come wit' me, an' don' make it hard, no struggling." Gin advanced and Toshiro briefly wondered if he was going to be raped. He felt his back press up against the cool wall of his temporary bedroom. "A-and if I refuse?" "Well, I'll jus' have ta take ya by force, won' I?" Hitsugaya shivered at the man's words. Ichimaru could see the boy's glare and sighed, shrugging he said "'Guess we gotta do it the hard way." In a flash, he was gone. Toshiro could barely contain his shock; he bolted out the door, worried the fox man would get him. He flung the door to Orihime's small apartment open and fled down the street.

He had reached the park. He sat under a tree with his knees close to his chest. "I should've brought Gikongai with me." The boy muttered quietly. "I's a good thing fer me ya didn'." Toshiro felt hot breath near the shell of his ear, making his head snap up. "G' night!" the man sang cheerfully hitting the captain's neck, forcing the small boy to loose consciousness.

"Well done, Gin. I expected no less from you." A voice said. Hitsugaya sifted through his dizzy head before opening his eyes. He had met Gin last night after getting water, then he ran like a coward to a park where he was knocked unconscious. Hitsugaya couldn't help but to think of the worst possibility. He was kidnapped, that was obvious, but why he wasn't sure. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a large white room, with thirteen pairs of eyes staring at him. Sitting up quickly he grasped his head, had that bastard even caught him when he was knocked out? "Hello, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen greeted him like an old friend. "Fuck off." He spat, Aizen seemed unfazed by this and continued. "Do you like Las Noches, Hitsugaya-kun? This is my Palace." Hitsugaya looked around, _a palace?_

That fucker had everything, didn't he? The small boy noticed the blinding white was adorning the walls. He crossed his arms and glared at Aizen, it was to pure for a being like that man. White didn't even come close to describing Sousuke Aizen. He felt a poke in his back, whipping his head around he saw Gin smiling at him. "Aizen-sama asked ya a question. What do ya think?" "Looks like shit." The boy said smiling smugly back at Ichimaru. "Heh, what a brat!" He heard someone chuckle, looking he saw a man with teal hair and blue eyes. "Good little boys know there place, short stuff!" The man laughed. Hitsugaya clenched his fist and made to lunge at the Arrancar, but Ichimaru held him back. "Aw! Hitsu-chan that ain' no way ta behave!" Ichimaru scolded slapping the back of the captain's hand. "How dare you." Toshiro spat, maybe he was weak, but he had a very strong willpower, and he wanted that slitted eyed freak's head to explode with the massive glare he was giving him. "Don't scowl, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said smugly, "Grimmjow, take our guest to his room and give him some proper clothes." "Hai, Aizen-sama." The teal haired man said grinning. He grabbed the boy roughly by his upper arm and literally dragged him down twisting and confusing hallways.

"You're a real sight, shinigami. Pathetic really!" Toshiro aimed a kick at his shin. "Yet ya don't get it. You can't do anything here, your reiatsu is sealed, and even captains kneel before us." Grimmjow laughed. "And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Toshiro asked venomously. "Espada number six." He seemed proud the way he said it, like it was a badge of honor. It was. "Your one of Aizens 10 Espada?" Toshiro said his eyes widening. "That's right kid, now get in your room, and don't even talk to yourself." Hitsugaya noticed that had stopped walking, Grimmjow opened a door, but instead of letting Toshiro walk in, Grimmjow pushed the white haired captain through the door before shutting it loudly. "Oh God." Hitsugaya let realization sink in. He was on enemy territory alone; also, he was pitiful enough for them to snatch him with out even a fight. "Your pathetic, Toshiro." He mumbled sitting on the bed with his hands over his face. He stayed like that for a long time. Long enough to get so used to the silence, the knock at the door made him jump. "Shinigami-kun." The man greeted. He had dark hair and a pale complexion. He also had two green lines running from his eyes to his chin. Hitsugaya didn't answer, he just nodded stiffly. "These will be your new clothes." The Arrancar walked into the room and placed the folded clothed neatly on the corner of the bed. "I shall come back in one hour to give you your meal. After that Ichimaru-sama will be your 'baby sitter'." Hitsugaya had been thinking earlier he might actually like the Arrancar, but after the 'baby sitter' thing, no.

"What's your name, Shinigami?" The question was unexpected, why would some arrancar want to know his name? Toshiro's chin raised a fraction, "I am Juban Tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro." He could have sworn he saw the arrancar smirk, "I am Ulquiorra. You must be proud, to be a captain. However, in places like this? Our 'guest' have no rank; they are all below us hollow." With that, Ulquiorra left. Alone again, Toshiro looked at the clothes, well he didn't want to wear them, but he worried what Aizen, or even Gin would do to him. Slipping his shirt over his head, he looked down at one of the bruises he acquired and Inou-san's house. It wasn't that big, but it was sensitive. Even the slightest poke and he would cringe. Still he couldn't help but admire how it made his skin seem paler, it was a deep purple with pink in the center. And, yes it hurt, but he wondered if the things Ichimaru would do to him would hurt even more, or less. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he slid his hand through one of the sleeves. Not really wanting to, for fear of someone watching, he untied the obi holding his bottoms up. Quickly changing into white hakama instead of black, he tied the black belt around his hips. There was a mirror in his room, looking at himself, he noticed the clothes made him look very beautiful, and he wondered if Gin would think the same. He slapped his forehead, a very un-Hitsugaya thing to do, and swore. This place was already driving him up the wall.

Gin watched the boy carefully, not wanting to miss anything others took for granted. Unconsciously licking his lips when he saw even the slightest amount of flesh shown to him. He especially like the way the top half of the boys shirt was showing his mid drift just a bit, the pale flesh looked delectable. Ichimaru had to admit, when Aizen wanted to have Ulquiorra keep surveillance on the captain he was angered, he knew the feeling as jealousy, and wondered vaguely what reason he had to be jealous. However, Aizen had no questions when Gin had asked if he could watch the boy instead, which pleased him.

In only minutes, he would get up to bring his new toy breakfast. He was surprised it had only been twelve hours since Hitsugaya had arrived, it felt longer. He laughed without humor, he was already anxious to see the young Taichou. The very same Hitsugaya Toshiro with whom he would aggravate so easily back in Soul Society. The same white haired beautiful boy who would blush whenever Gin came near him. It was that boy who Ichimaru had became possessive over, he wanted to shield the boy from his very self. So he left with Aizen, of course fate would have it Aizen needed Hitsugaya and he and Gin met once again. This time Gin would not run away, he was going to keep his façade up until it all shattered.

He doubted _that_ would ever happen, but the world had a cruel way of crushing and breaking all the things you do, or ever hope to do. "My, my. Ya certainly are an interestin' thing, Shiro-chan." Gin mused while running a hand through his lilac-silver hair. Just as he said this, the boy said something in his sleep that left Gin stunned. "I love you, Gin." It was quiet and almost muted but he had caught it. His smile widened, it made him giddy to know he wasn't the only one hung up on some, seemingly addictive, feeling. The feeling of longing for one individual. Gin wanted that boy so bad, and he was going to get what he wanted. He _always_ did.

**A/N: So tell me what you think in a Review, should I continue? Bye.**


End file.
